


Oblivious

by asheface



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Jealousy, Secret Crush, Tinkering Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheface/pseuds/asheface
Summary: This is a Perc’Ahlia fic for rannadylin on tumblr who suggested: "How about another tinkering date? Perhaps, with Keyleth and Vax being more officially a couple now, Percy is working on something for the both of them and enlists Vex’s help for her insight on her twin."





	

“Ugh, gross…” Vex grumbles. Catching her twin brother whispering sweet nothing’s into Keyleth’s ear was not exactly how she wanted to spend her evening, much less hearing Keyleth’s little giggles behind her hands. So instead of sitting there watching them flirt, she decided to find company elsewhere, but it was proving to be more difficult than she originally thought. Pike was back in Whitestone working with Allura on something, so she was a no go. Grog had consumed so much ale that he was stone cold asleep, so he’s unavailable for conversation too. And Scanlan, well… when she knocked on his door, he very frantically called out to give him five more minutes. Not wanting to know exactly what he needed five more minutes for, she very hurriedly made her way to exactly anywhere-but-here.

I wonder where Percy is… Probably in his workshop. With a new destination in mind, she almost skipped down the halls, heading towards Percy’s workshop. Once in front of the door, she taps the door with her knuckles and calls out, “Percy darling, are you in there?”

“Yes, come in,” Percy replied, muffled through the thick door. With a smile, Vex let herself in the door, and looked to see Percy leaning back in his chair, coat draped over a table on the far side of the room and sleeves rolled up past the elbows. He had dozens of sheets of parchment in front of him, all covered in various sketches of new toys, and his quill was resting behind his ear, almost mimicking Vex’s own feathers. Her smile grew, and she walked over to him, pulling up a chair to sit in.

“What are you working on?” Vex asks, chin resting in her hand with her elbow on the table.

“Well,” Percy sighs, “Nothing at the moment. I was trying to get an idea of something to make for Vax and Keyleth, actually. I realized that through all my tinkering, I hardly ever make anything for them. I uh, actually make things mostly for myself, as selfish as that sounds.”

“You make things for me.” She says, leaning forward towards him a little.

“Ah yes, that I do.” Percy smiles, and a bit of flush dashes across his cheeks. Vex pretends not to notice, but she can’t help feeling a bit of a flutter in her chest.

“I could make a few suggestions, if you like.”

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

Vex winks at him, and gets to thinking. What would they like to have that Percy could make? Neither of them are particularly interested in modified weaponry, at least in terms of mechanics. Jewelry isn’t particularly something that Percy makes often, so anything like that would probably be out...

“Hmmm, this is harder than it looks.” Vex laughs.

“Well, I hope this gives some insight on how hard I actually work.” Percy smiles again.

Vex bumps her shoulder against his. “Oh quiet you, we can do this.” She turns back to the desk, and begins tapping her fingers lightly. “Well, you could make a sort of case for some herbs and other supplies for Keyleth. That way they can be a little more organized and safe rather than bouncing around in her bag.”

Percy nods, and scrawls something on a piece of parchment. “Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea. Perhaps a well sealed box with about, oh, ten small compartments….” He dips his quill back into an inkwell and begins sketching out some schematics. “Now we just need an idea for Vax.”

Vex frowns and leans further on the table. “Maybe a locket so he can carry around a picture of his girlfriend.” She winces a little, her words came out a little more venomous than she intended, and she hopes Percy didn’t notice. But the sudden pause in his sketching and the turn of his body to face her tells her otherwise.

“Hmmm, I don’t know if Vax is very big on jewelry. Can kind of klink around, give away one’s position….” He tilts his head at her. “Are you alright?”

Vex sighs deeply. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Well, that’s uh, not very convincing.” Percy says with a slight chuckle. He puts his hand on the back of Vex’s chair, and his voice becomes softer now. “Vex really, what’s bothering you?”

She sits back up, and thinks for a moment, before turning back to Percy. “He just… he spends so much time with her now, being all flirty and gross and stuff…”

“So, you feel abandoned? Like he’s ignoring you now?”

“I guess? I don’t know….” Vex sighs again. “I mean, he’s a grown man, and he can have a relationship if he wants, it’s just…. Ugh…”

Percy seems to take a moment to think, but after a bit, his brow furrows, and he looks back at her. “Vex, are you… jealous of your brother?”

Vex chuckles under her breath. “Now Percy, Keyleth is beautiful but she’s not really my type as far as ladies go.”

Percy chuckles as well. “That’s not what I meant. I mean, are you jealous that he’s IN a relationship with someone? That he has found companionship in someone?

Vex’s smile somewhat falls, and she looks down at her hands. “Yeah… I guess that’s something too…. I mean, you know how flirtatious I am, Percy.”

“That I do.” He says softly, rubbing the back of his head.

“But I’ve never really had the chance to be more than flirtatious with someone! It’s usually just something I do in the moment and nothing really takes hold…”

“Takes hold in yourself, or the other person?” Percy inquires.

Vex bites her lip a little, and tries not to make eye contact with Percy. “The other person….”

There’s a pause, and for a moment, Vex is worried; but her stomach is in knots, and she can’t quite bring herself to look up and scan his face for a reaction. With every second that passes, her heart begins to beat even faster, until finally, she hears the scratch of chair legs moving across the floor and feels Percy’s hand on her shoulder.

“Vex, there is no doubt that you are… an attractive young woman, with seemingly unending confidence and skill. And I know that even so, deep down, you may feel inadequate, or undeserving of such close companionship; but I assure you that you have nothing to fear, if it is loneliness that tugs at your heart. “ Percy squeezes her shoulder lightly. “These things take time, and usually much dancing back and forth in courtship, which – as infuriating as it is – your brother has been particularly lucky in achieving so quickly…”

Vex smiles a little, and plucks up the courage to look up at Percy as he continues.

“But perhaps…. Perhaps a little more time is needed for things to fall into place for you. Or perhaps, the object of your affections is not quite aware that they have them. Either way, the only thing you need to do is keep trying, and maybe they will stop being so oblivious and actually seize the opportunity in front of them.” He nods with a reassuring grin.

Vex’s smile grows even more, and she kisses him on the cheek. “Thank you, darling. You always know what to say.”

Percy jumps a little at the kiss, but he remains composed. “Well, thank you. I am glad that I could help. If you think you’re up for it, would you like to help me tinker for a while?”

“I would love to, darling.” She winks once more, managing to catch a bit of blush go across Percy’s cheeks once more before they get to work.

Yes, if only he could stop being so oblivious…


End file.
